Come Back
by Onst
Summary: Micro-Ice est amené à disparaître avec Arthy et Benett. Comment va se passer les mois qui suivent? La Technoïde capturera t-elle Micro? Qu'en pensent les joueurs de l'équipe? Un chapitre 2 à venir mais soyez patients, Aucune inspi, aide bienvenue!


Voici ma première fanfiction Galactik football, ce n'est pas du grand art alors soyez indulgents ^^

Une petite review à la fin du chapitre pour dire si vous avez bien aimé, si il y à des grosse fautes ect...

Après saison 1, avant saison 2, oubliez toute la saison 2 si vous l'avez vue.

Bonne lecture

**Au restaurant Akillian**, la fête battait son plein, comme presque tous les soirs depuis cette fameuse finale où les snow Kids avaient gagnés un titre de renommé galactique. Aarch, Clamp et Dame Simbaï discutaient autour d'un verre tandis que leur jeunes joueurs s'amusaient. Enfin presque tous étant donné que Ahito dormait, comme d'habitude. D-Joke, les jumeaux et Micro-Ice étaient à une table entrain de se remémorer les bons moments de la cup lorsque Micro-Ice se leva, prit son blouson et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas? demanda Thran.

-Je vais voir Arthy, il m'attend.

-Ok à plus!

La mère du jeune homme servait Aarch, Clamp et Dame Simbaï lorsqu'il leur passa devant.

-Où vas-tu? demanda t-elle.

-Arthy m'a donné rendez-vous. répondit-il sur un ton confiant.

-Ne te couche pas trop tard, demain, entraînement à 8h. annonça Aarch avec un sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne rentrerais peut-être pas cette nuit mais je serais rentré en forme demain pour l'entraînement.

La mère de Micro-Ice et Aarch sourirent et reprirent une petite discussion. Mais ils ne savaient pas que Micro-Ice n'allait pas rentrer du tout.

**Le lendemain **en salle d'entraînement, Aarch faisait un speech pour leur expliquer le contenu de l'entraînement à venir.

-Et pour finir, Micro-Ice semblant absent, D-Joke, tu vas jouer avec son clone.

Les joueur s'entraînèrent sans trop de problème, la fatigue ne se fit ressentir que vers la fin de l'entraînement. A l'extérieur de l'Holotrainer, Aarch semblait soucieux. Clamp le remarqua.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu veux en parler?

-C'est l'absence de Micro-Ice qui me préoccupe.

-Oh! Tu le connais, il va bien, il s'est peut-être fourré dans une quelconque histoire mais on le reverra d'ici cette après midi!

-Je te crois. acquiesça Aarch.

Au fond de lui il l'espérait vraiment car hier soir quand Micro-Ice lui avait dit qu'il serait en pleine forme pour l'entraînement, il avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui.

L'après-midi, les joueurs furent convoqués par leur entraîneur pour regarder un match opposant les Rykers aux Vartans, une équipe d'humanoïdes de couleur étrange, se déroulait en faveur des Rykers lorsqu'il fut interromput par un message de la Technoïde. L'image du Général, un homme grand et costaud, remplit alors l'écran et l'air sévère, il annonça:

-Cette nuit, un groupe de pirates à braqué une base militaire de la Technoïde.

Le Général fit une courte pause durant laquelle le silence devint pesant. Les Snow Kids étaient stupéfaits par l'image car d'habitude, lorsque la Technoïde avait un message à faire passer, c'était soit un journaliste ou un sous-fifre qui l'annonce mais jamais le Général. Il reprit:

-Les pirates ont volés de nombreux appareils top-secrets. Nous avons une vidéo les montrant.

Le Général appuya sur un bouton et une vidéo le remplaça à l'écran.

Les Snow-kids se concentrèrent sur ce qui allait suivre.

Ce fut d'abord de la neige qui brouillait la vidéo puis l'image redevint nette et laissa apparaître Arthy entrain de jurer sur un appareil de brouillage. A ses pieds résidaient deux boîtes assez grosses. Il était dans un couloir au couleurs sombres et, d'une porte ouverte sur un laboratoire, surgit alors d'autres personnages avec des boîtes semblables. D'abord on vit Benett et Corso et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, on aperçu de dos Micro-Ice qui couru jusqu'à la sortie suivit de ses trois compagnons.

La surprise régnait dans la salle où se trouvaient les jeunes akillians. Bouche bée, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. La voix du Général reprit.

-Les quatre individus dont je vais citer les noms sont extrêmement recherché, la moindre information quant à leur position sera récompensée.

Les photos s'affichèrent et le Général disait leurs noms en même temps. Au moment où la photo de Micro-Ice apparut sur l'écran Aarch prit sa tête dans se mains et soupira.

-Ce n'est pas possible...

Encore sous le choc de la révélation, les joueurs ne parlèrent pas. Aarch se leva et dit:

-On en reparle ce soir, pour l'instant il faut que je voie quelqu'un pour éclaircir ceci. Allez dans vos chambres, aucune sortie autorisée.

L'air absent, Aarch quitta l'équipe. Personne ne parla et ils retournèrent tous dans leur chambre. Lorsque D-Joke ouvrit sa porte, son regard tomba directement sur le lit de Micro-Ice et il ressortit, partit en direction de la chambre des jumeaux. Le jeune homme sonna.

-Entrez! répondit Thran.

-Je vous dérange pas? Je voulais pas rester seul.

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis qu'on a vu la vidéo. dit Ahito.

-Je ne peut pas y croire! s'énerva D-Joke.

-Nous non-plus. Comment il a pu faire un truc pareil?!

Aarch se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Adim lorsque la mère de Micro-Ice l'interpella. Elle semblait avoir couru pour aller à la faculty.

-Aarch, dites-moi que c'est une blague, comment ça ce peut?

Elle tremblait et ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes. Aarch la prit par les épaules et lui dit:

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé, j'ai juste regardé la t.v, comme toute la galaxie mais je vais de ce pas voir Adim, elle a peut-être des contacts avec la Technoïdes pour que l'on puisse savoir enfin de quoi il retourne vraiment. Venez avec moi.

Ils repartirent d'un bon pas. Arrivés devant le bureau d'Adim, il y avait déjà des voix derrière la porte. Aarch ne se gêna pas et rentra sans attendre de permission. Adim discutait avec le Duc Maddox, récemment déclassé par le Général qui avait alors prit la tête de la Technoïde. Celui-ci était entouré de soldats.

-Aarch?! Que fais-tu ici? demanda Adim

-Je viens pour des explications. dit-il.

Le Duc prit alors la parole:

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Micro-Ice mais soyez-en sûrs, cette vidéo n'est pas truquée. s'adressant à la mère de Micro-Ice: Votre fils a malheureusement bien fait partit de ce braquage et si jamais il n'en est pas responsable, alors, il doit se rendre.

La mère de Micro-Ice s'emporta:

-Vos maudits robots le tueraient si il essayait de revenir ou de se rendre!

-Madame...

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie en pleurs. Aarch alla la rattraper pour la consoler.

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Ces idiots lui feront du mal ou l'emprisonneront avant même qu'il ne s'explique, je suis sûre qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait l'habitude que son fils fasse des bêtises, comme arnaquer le caïd du coin mais de là à être extrêmement rechercher dans toute la galaxie... Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout comme Micro-Ice.

-Ils vont mettre nos têtes à prix! hurla Micro-Ice. Dans quoi tu m'as embarqué?! Arthy??!

-Laisse Arthy en dehors de ça. calma Corso. Il n'y est pour rien, ce n'est la faute de personne, on ne pouvait pas savoir que cet entrepôt contenait du matériel top-secret... Personne ne pouvait le savoir.

-Que fait-on maintenant? demanda Arthy.

-On va reprendre notre vaisseau, embarquer le matos et aller sur une petite planète pirate très peu connue, là où s'entraînent les joueurs de Galactik football, entre autres.

Le petit vaisseau allait à grande allure et il était prévu qu'ils arrivent avant le soir sur la planète secrète.

-Corso? appela Micro-Ice.

-Oui?

-On va faire quoi là-bas, je veux dire comment ça va se passer? demanda t-il inquiet.

-Pour ne pas te mentir... Ecoutez au fond, ça vaut aussi pour vous. dit-il à l'intention de Benett et Arthy.

Il prit une inspiration et continua:

-On va devoir changer de look et d'apparence, cette affaire est grave, on va même devoir changer de noms.

-Mais...? Pour combien de temps?! Et puis... ma mère et l'équipe de foot?

-Oublie ça, tu ne pourra pas rejouer tout de suite, les matchs sont suivit par toute la galaxie, ils te reconnaîtrons. Pour ta mère, on ne pourra pas lui envoyer de messages, ni à D-Joke ou quiconque que tu connaisse, la Technoïde à sûrement déjà placé des micros sur leur communicateurs.

Micro-Ice plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ma vie est fichue, je vais plus jamais pouvoir jouer au foot, revoir ma mère et mes amis...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sonny à bien réussi à rentrer en contact avec D-Joke... tenta de rassurer Arthy.

-Après quinze ans! Non merci!

Micro-Ice retourna à l'arrière du vaisseau et s'assit dans un coin, la tête sur les genoux. En le regardant, Arthy éprouva de la peine et de la culpabilité. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme mais Benett lui barra le passage.

-Laisse-le.

**Le soir en salle de briefing, **toute l'équipe, le staff et les parents étaient là pour une réunion d'information. Seuls les parents de Tia n'étaient pas présents, ils participaient à la réunion par hologramme. Aarch attendit que tout le monde s'installe pour commencer d'une voie grave.

-Vous êtes tous au courant de l'affaire planant sur Micro-Ice. Tout ceci à été confirmé par le Duc Maddox que j'ai vu cet après-midi, Micro-Ice est recherché activement et suite à cela, les communiquateurs de vos enfants, dit-il en s'adressant aux parents, ont étés placés sur écoute. Pour le galactik football, nous continuerons à jouer mais je vais devoir chercher un ou une remplaçant (e) pour jouer.

Aarch donna quelques consignes à respecter dès lors et laissa les parents poser des questions. Lorsque tout fut réglé, les parents partirent et les joueurs durent aller se coucher tôt car les recrutements allaient se dérouler dès le lendemain matin.

D-Joke marchait jusque sa chambre, Mei le rattrapa:

-Hey, tu n'a rien dit de la journée et tu tires une tête, on ne t'a jamais vu comme cela!

-Je sais... désolé mais je ne sais pas quoi penser pour l'histoire avec Micro-Ice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas sa faute et que tout reviendra dans l'ordre rapidement.

-Désolé Mei mais je ne pense pas, la Technoïde à recherché mon père pendant quinze ans, je ne pense pas qu'ils lâcheront de si tôt cette affaire...

Il y eut un silence pesant où Mei ne savait que dire.

-En plus, je risque de plus jamais pouvoir le revoir... Il me manque déjà...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de D-Joke.

-Je te laisse, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai juste le moral à zéro...

-Ok à demain.

Il l'embrassa et rentra dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, une vague de nostalgie le rempli et il s'assit sur son lit, une photo où Thran, Ahito, Micro-Ice et lui avaient 10 ans environ, entre les mains. Cette photo avait été prise devant le Planète Akillian par la mère de Micro-Ice.

**Le vaisseau se posa sur la petite planête. **Cette « planète » était un morceau de planète Ryker qui s'était détaché. Les pirates l'avaient investis de ça une centaine d'année. Corso et ses compagnons descendirent et furent reçus par un groupe de pirates. Le premier, qui semblait être le chef de cet endroit, était plutôt baraqué. Il dit au groupe:

-Bienvenue, il paraît que vous avez besoin d'être cachés... Venez!

Il les emmena dans une grande maison et distribua en silence les chambres aux nouveaux arrivants. Les seuls mots qu'il dit furent alors:

-On viendra vous chercher pour le dîner, en attendant, reposez-vous.

Micro-Ice s'allongea sur son lit de camp et sortit une photo qu'il avait toujours avec lui, celle où il posait aux côtés de Thran, Ahito et D-Joke devant le restaurant de sa mère. Ils en avaient tous les quatre une copie qu'ils gardaient avec eux. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes et pleura quelques larmes silencieuses.

**Cette nuit là**, D-Joke ne put dormir tranquillement, il fit un cauchemar:

Micro-Ice et lui attaquent le but adverse, ils vont marquer, ça n'en fait pas de doute mais soudain le sol se dématérialise derrière eux. Ils continuent de courir pour échapper au vide qui se rapproche d'eux. Puis, le sol tombe sous leurs pieds, les jeunes hommes sautent et D-Joke réussit à s'accrocher au bord du terrain mais Micro-Ice, plus petit ne fit qu'effleurer le bord. D-Joke assista alors à la chute de son meilleur ami entouré du souffle.

D-Joke se réveilla en sursaut, la larme à l'oeil. Dame Simbaï était à son chevet.

-Ca va aller D-Joke.

-Que...

-Je passais devant ta porte et tu criais, j'ai voulu être sûre que tu allais bien.

-Merci.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Je... Dans mon cauchemar, je perdais Micro-Ice pour toujours et j'ai l'impression que c'est pareil dans la réalité. D-Joke ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et continua, incité par Dame Simbaï.

-Je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette galère... Hier soir, il était encore là, devant moi et maintenant, je ne vais peut-être plus le revoir...

-C'est vrai que vu dans quoi il s'est embarqué, on ne risque pas de le revoir de si-tôt. Il faut que tu sois fort.

Dame Simbaï et lui parlèrent encore quelques instants avant qu'elle ne le laisse s'endormir.

**Au dîner, **le « grand manitou » leur expliqua la marche qu'ils allaient suivre dès le lendemain matin:

-Il faudra vous... comment dire...

-Relooker? demanda une jeune fille agée d'environ deux ans de plus que Micro-Ice.

-Merci chérie.

Il adressa un sourire a l'adolescente.

-Je vous présente ma fille Gaëlia, c'est elle qui va donc vous relooker.

Un serveur leur apporta les plats, tous aussi bien cuisinés les uns que les autres. Il continua alors:

-Et bien bon appétit!

En temps normal, Micro aurait tout engloutit rapidement mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il mangea un bout de viande et demanda:

-Excusez-moi, puis-je sortir de table s'il vous plaît, je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Faites, jeune homme. répondit le chef avec une politesse flagrante.

Micro-Ice se leva donc et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ayant laissé sa veste dans sa chambre, il courut chercher son communiquateur et tenta de composer le numéro de D-Joke. Sans succès. Un mot était tombé de sa poche lorsqu'il avait retiré son com. Il le prit et lut:

« _Désolé mais il fallait que je le rende hors service. Arthy. _»

Micro-Ice fulmina interieurement et s'assit sur sa couchette, épuisé. Le sommeil le gagna très rapidement mais au milieu de sa nuit, il se réveilla en sueur, criant comme un fou. Dans son cauchemar, D-Joke tombait du terrain, comme lui dans le cauchemard de D-Joke.

**Le lendemain matin, aux sélections, **beaucoup de jeunes, venant d'Akillian ou natifs de cette planète vinrent se mesurer aux SK pour être sélectionnés. Beaucoup n'avaient pas le niveau ne serait-ce que pour jouer contre les Tigres rouges mais un jeune homme réussit la plupart des tests. Vers la fin de la matinée, tout le monde était passé et le choix du staff s'arrête sur ce jeune homme, Anton.

A la faculty, il se dirigea vers l'équipe, pour faire connaissance.

-Je... je ne connais pas encore vos noms, moi c'est Anton.

Rocket prit la parole en premier.

-Moi c'est Rocket, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Je m'appelle Tia. Voici Mei.

-Salut. dit-elle avec un petit signe de main.

-Moi c'est Thran, et mon frère, Ahito, il dort tout le temps, ne t'inquiète pas.

Des petits sourires s'affichèrent sur les visages et Anton se tourna vers D-Joke. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas très bien, il n'insista pas. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi grâce à Thran qui se leva pour venir lui dire tout bas:

-C'est D-Joke, Micro-Ice c'est son meilleur ami et tu connais la suite.

Anton hocha la tête.

**Micro-Ice entra dans un grand salon** muni d'équipements dignes d'un backstage de cinéma.

La jeune fille de la veille l'attendait. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut! Comment ça va? Mieux?

-Bah... je sais pas trop. Ca va pas fort. répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

-Bon, viens, on va s'occuper de toi, Micro-Ice c'est ça?

-Oui.

Il la suivit jusqu'à un petit siège devant un miroir. Soudain il se douta de quelque chose.

-Vous allez pas me couper les cheveux tout de même?!

-Je crains que si. Allez, courts?

-Pas trop...

Micro-Ice la vit dans le miroir prendre ses ciseaux d'une main et le peigne de l'autre. Une certaine angoisse montait en lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit un petit quart d'heure qu'elle lui dise « c'est bon ».

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-Aaaah... mais c'est horrible! Je savais pas que j'étais comme ça les cheveux courts, buerk!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça repoussera.

-J'y tient.

Voilà une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre, plz

A+


End file.
